


Saying No

by penlex



Series: Lessons in Self-Security [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Business Trips, Chastity Cage, Chastity Device, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Het, Infidelity, Mild Kink, Molestation, Ownership, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, bottom!tony, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not trying very hard to avoid hurting this bitch's feelings. Or to stop humping Pepper's leg.</p><p>
  <i>"No one can see me but you," Tony says. "No one can touch me but you. No one can make me hard but you."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"No one can hurt you but me, either."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying No

**Author's Note:**

> The "infidelity, but not really" tag is for an otherwise involved man inviting a woman to continue some forward advances on him with the knowledge that she will be unsuccessful in every way.

The woman approaches Tony at the bar from his right. He observes her presence close to his side without discomfort as he sips from his drink (soda, though no one here will know that until tomorrow when they realize he never actually made it to drunk). She is blonde, wearing a dark fuchsia dress that doesn't cover too much. It's fake suede, soft and trying its best to be luxurious. Her skin isn't as interesting.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," she says, her voice just as falsely smooth as her clothing. The glint in her blue eyes tells Tony exactly the reason she's come over to him.

"Hello," he replies pleasantly. No need to make a girl feel like a slut just because he's not interested; he knows how that is. And conversation may be for the birds, but Tony can tweet with the best of them.

The blonde woman's name is Charlize, but she tells Tony he can call her Charlie or Carla if he wants. He keeps calling her Charlize. She touches him more than strictly necessary, leans in too close, and makes sure he can always see her cleavage plainly.

After fifteen or twenty minutes of being unsuccessful, Charlize licks to lobe of Tony's ear and asks lowly where he's staying for the night (which is a silly question - the hotel this stupid gala is being held in is one he owns; he will be staying at the very top of it, obviously).

"I have a girlfriend," Tony says instead of answering. "I'm fairly certain the tabloids were pretty clear on that point."

That doesn't deter Charlize and she licks him again, slides a hand across his neck. Her fingernails are longer than Pepper's, and if her casual disregard for his words didn't make him feel threatened that does it.

But he feels better almost immediately; the chastity cage is locked in place (this is the first time he'll have it on overnight and though he was nervous and almost safeworded out before his plane ride, he's glad for it now). Its weight feels like Pepper is here with him, her arms wrapped around him and one slender hand cupped between his legs - protectively and possessively but not sexually (at the moment). Pepper has staked her claim, and Tony is confident in the knowledge that this other woman can't have him, no matter what.

"Okay, look," Tony says, and barely refrains from adding 'bitch' to the end of that. "I'll strike a deal with you. If you can put me at full mast right now without touching below the belt, I'll take you up to my room."

Charlize grins with all her teeth, and suckles at the hollow between Tony's ear and his jaw. She whispers obscenities in his ear (but they revolve around her and don't excite him) and scrapes her nails across his chest, catching them on his nipples through his shirt. She rubs seductively at the edge of his belt, scratches through the short hairs of his beard, and pinches his skin between her canines. When she pulls back from him it's to smirk and wink, and to look down at his lap where there is not even the hint of any telltale bulge.

Charlize looks shocked for all of a second before her expression traverses quickly into anger. She spins Tony around on his bar stool, hands on his relaxed knees, to stare openly at his clearly unimpressed groin.

Tony leans back, elbows on the bar, his soda forgotten. He gives Charlize back her smirk, his usual arrogant self, and spreads his legs a little like an invitation (an invitation for her to go find someone else to beg for a fuck because he is _so_ not interested). He's not hard. Not even a little. His body can't do that on its own anymore - can't decide for him who gets him or how easy slash difficult it is to have him. That's all up to Pepper now, and Pepper has clearly stated that he is hers.

Tony jumps down from the bar stool with a jaunty bounce (the chastity cage - the lightest model but still heavy - tugs a little, but to Tony it is the weight of Pepper's love and protection and therefore not uncomfortable). He leaves Charlize by his abandoned seat looking scandalized and insulted.

Tony spends the rest of the night schmoozing; laughing appreciatively at the boastful stories of old men and flirting tamely with their wives (flattery has always gotten him everywhere). He earns lots and lots of money for his company, and sleeps soundly once he finds a position that doesn't pinch.

.

Tony arrives back at Stark Tower NYC in the late morning, but it's Saturday so Pepper meets him at the door with a cup of warm coffee to cure any lingering jet lag. The buttery sunlight from the expansive windows behind her sparkles in her hair - she is so beautiful that Tony is speechless. She kisses him chastely on the lips, and Tony is suddenly swamped with what feels like the epic buildup of a week's worth of horniness. He drops all his bags, sets the coffee precariously on the edge of an umbrella stand he didn't even know he owned, and scoops Pepper into his arms, kissing her with an urgency that surprises both of them.

When Tony lets her up for air, Pepper laughs at him. "Did you miss me, dear?" she asks dryly. (Tony is silently grateful she doesn't mention how they were only separate for one day and night.)

Tony buries his face in Pepper's neck and ruts helplessly against her leg. He tries to stop because the metal of his cage can't feel too good (he can't decide if he wants it to bruise her or not) but he gives that up as a lost cause after not even one breath.

"No one can see me but you," Tony says after he tells Pepper about Charlize. "No one can touch me but you. No one can make me hard but you." She just nods and runs her hand through his hair, scritch-scratching at his sensitive scalp. "Oh, God." Tony is shaking; his blood is boiling over, the epicenter of the volcano that is his body is deep in his groin, and the cage is definitely making itself known. "I feel like I could come because of that, even though I know I can't because you haven't made me hard yet -" He chokes off in a moan and is very glad Pepper has never allowed him to be embarrassed in front of her.

Pepper just holds him until he calms down, soothing one hand up and down his back and petting him with the other. Her touches cool his fire to a low burn in the pit of his belly for her to tend later.

"It hurts," Tony admits quietly, but doesn't ask for it off yet.

"That's what you forgot," Pepper tells him. Tony lifts his head from her neck to regard her with confusion. "No one can hurt you but me, either," she explains, and he smiles. He kisses her again, more gently this time, and says, "Yes, Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
